A Letter
by Haru no Yuuchan999
Summary: "... DaeJae masih kalah populer jika dibandingkan dengan couple DaeLo padahal aku couple officialmu bukan?" "Sesekali cobalah kau menonton video-video yang dibuat oleh DaeJae Shipper kita. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi dan perasaanmu? " FF BAP Daehyun yang mendapatkan surat dari Youngjae. DaeJae dan DaeLo


Hallo, ini ff DaeJae kedua saya, jika ada kekurangan disana-sini saya minta maaf.

Tittle : A letter

Rate : T

Pair : DaeJae dan DaeLo

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer: Semua yang terlibat milik Tsentertaiment, saya sekedar meminjam nama tanpa sepengetahuan orang yang terlibat.

Author : Haru No Yuuchan999

Warning: Typo, BL dan masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini.

"**Haru No Yuuchan999"**

**Seoul, 3 September 2013**

"_Jung Daehyun"_

Itulah kali pertama aku tahu namamu. Pertama kali aku mengenalmu di ruang latihan bersama Yongguk dan Himchan hyung. Hanya ada kita berempat waktu itu, Jongup dan Zelo sedang pergi entah kemana. Awalnya aku sedikit meragukan kemampuanmu dalam menyanyi, ya mengingat kau akan menjadi partnerku dibagian main vokal. Saat itu PD memberitahu kami akan ada satu orang lagi yang akan bergabung dalam grup. Dia berkata orang itu tampan, berkarisma dan juga memiliki kemampuan vocal yang baik. Tapi saat kau muncul dengan penampilan berantakan, baju basah dengan sedikit noda lumpur oh harus kubilang kau benar-benar terlihat bodoh waktu itu sempat membuatku meragukanmu. Tapi saat kau menunjukkan kemampuan bernyanyimu dalam nada-nada tinggi, harus ku akui kau jauh lebih baik dariku.

Perbedaan umur yang tidak terlalu jauh membuatku nyaman bergaul denganmu. Tidak terhitung berapa kali kita bertengkar karena hal sepele, entah siapa yang melakukan kesalahan duluan kau selalu menjadi orang pertama yang meminta maaf. Hah... benar-benar diluar dugaan mengingat kau sama berisiknya denganku tapi terkadang aku merasa kau jauh lebih dewasa dariku.

Jung Daehyun, kau coupleku dalam grup ini karena hal inilah kita selalu terlihat bersama di depan kamera dan di depan fans. Ada ratusan selca yang sudah tersebar di dunia maya dan juga ponselku tapi tetap saja couple DaeJae masih kalah populer jika dibandingkan dengan couple DaeLo padahal aku couple officialmu bukan? Bahkan management kita selalu mengabadikan moment-moment kita berdua, entah itu dalam reality show, konser dan pembuatan mv grup kita tapi kenyataan DaeLo lebih populer dibandingkan DaeJae benar-benar membuatku sedikit merasa sakit, ah iri mungkin. Entahlah... tapi itu tidak membuatku membenci maknae kita, Zelo.

Saat aku mengetik kata 'DaeJae Moment' di youtube akan banyak bermunculan moment-moment kita berdua. Sesekali cobalah kau menonton video-video yang dibuat oleh DaeJae Shipper kita. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi dan perasaanmu? Jujur saja, saat aku melihat kembali moment-moment itu aku mulai menyadari satu hal, aku mulai mencintaimu.

Ketika aku mulai menyadari perasaanku padamu, aku selalu merasa jantungku berdetak jauh lebih cepat ketika bersama denganmu. Setiap ucapan dan sentuhan yang kau berikan padaku selalu mampu membuatku salah tingkah yang diikuti rona merah diwajaku. Dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan asal kau tahu. Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti yeoja yang bodoh.

Dimalam natal kau memberi tahuku satu hal, kau menyukai Zelo. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain tersenyum dan memberimu dukungan meski itu membuatku sesak dan sakit. Aku mencoba mengubur perasaanku padamu. Di hadapan fans dan kamera kau memang selalu berada disampingku, tersenyum dan bercanda bersamaku tapi diluar itu kau berada disamping Zelo. Benar-benar kenyataan yang membuatku sedikit frustasi. Hahahahaa, jujur saja aku mengasihani diriku sendiri.

Kenyataan yang semakin membuatku sakit lagi adalah saat mengetahui umurku tidaklah panjang. Aku mengidap kanker otak. Aku baru mengetahui itu setelah memeriksakan kepalaku yang terus-menerus berdenyut sakit setiap waktu dirumah sakit. Kenyataan yang hebat bukan? Bahwa seorang Yoo Youngjae memiliki garis hidup yang singkat. Mulai saat itu aku mengonsumsi obat-obatan yang diberikan dokter, bukan untuk menyembuhkan tapi hanya untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit dikepalaku.

Dokter memintaku beristirahat dari semua aktivitas dan mulai melakukan program pengobatan. Tapi pernahkah kau dengar jika seorang penderita kanker otak bisa bertahan hidup? Tidak. Tidak ada yang bisa bertahan hidup. Semua akan berakhir dengan kematian dan aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu yang tersisa. Aku akan tetap beraktivitas bersama kalian.

_Badman _adalah lagu terakhir yang bisa aku nyanyikan bersama kalian. Hal ini dikarenakan tubuhku mulai tak bisa diajak kompromi. Lelah dan sakit itulah yang selalu kurasakan. Jung Daehyun, saat kau menerima surat ini aku sudah menghilang dari hadapan kalian. Aku sudah berada di duniaku sendiri. Aku harap kau hidup bahagia bersama orang yang kau cintai, karena kebahagianmu adalah kebahagianku. Aku bahagaia karena bisa debut bersama kalian, kalian hyung dan dongsaeng terbaik yang aku punya. Best Absoluht Perfect semoga kalian bisa bertahan dan semakin terkenal ^_^ dan maaf aku hanya bisa menemani kalian sampai disini dan maaf juga karena merahasiakan kondisi kesehatanku pada kalian. Aku tidak ingin kalian mencemaskanku. Jung Daehyun, jaga kesehatanmu dan makanlah yang banyak. Aku akan selalu mengawasi kalian dari sini.

Salam dari penggemar sekaligus orang yang mencintaimu, Yoo Youngjae a.k.a Jokomato.

* * *

**~Haru No Yuuchan999~**

Daehyun melipat kembali suratnya dan menyimpanya di dalam saku. Kehilangan couple sekaligus sahabat dalam waktu bersamaan benar-benar membuatnya larut dalam kesedihan. Dengan mata sembab dan hidung yang memerah dia masih setia berada disamping makam Youngjae. Menatap lekat tanah merah dan batu nisan dihadapanya. Mulai dari sekarang, tak akan ada lagi pertengkaran DaeJae, tidak akan ada lagi yang berebut makanan, tidak ada lagi moment kebersamaan DaeJae. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Youngjae perlahan-lahan akan mulai menghilang. Pertanyaanya, bisakah Daehyun bertahan tanpa Youngjae yang selalu berada di sampingnya?

Daehyun yang terbiasa dengan keberadaan Youngjae mengepalkan kedua tanganya "Bodoh" gumanya sambil menundukkan kepala. Dia kempali menangis seorang diri. Ingatan-ingatan saat Youngjae berada disampingnya kembali berputar dalam kepalnya. Dia tidak perlu melihat youtube seperti yang disarankan Youngjae, dengan begini saja dia baru bisa menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Bahwa orang terpenting baginya adalah seorang Youngjae bukan Zelo, orang yang dicintainya adalah Youngjae bukan Zelo. Tapi dia baru bisa menyadari itu semua setelah dia kehilangan seorang Yoo Youngjae. Degan begini, siapa yang lebih menyedihkan? Seorang Yoo Youngjae? Atau Jung Daehyun?

* * *

**~TAMAT~**

Bagaimana? Moment sedihnya dapet gak? Ah~ kejam rasanya membunuh suami sendiri #pelukYoungjae

Bagi yang penasaran kenapa Daehyun basah-basahan waktu pertama kali mengenalkan diri anggap aja dia kena jipratan air hujan dari mobil yang melintas ya #? Dan Daehyun belum sempat menyatakan cinta sama Zelo loh~ Daehyun sebenarnya masih ragu dengan perasaanya sendiri, disisi lain dia juga takut kalau Zelo malah menolak perasaanya. alur dalam surat diatas melompat-lompat #? Klo mau diceritakan secara mendetail suratnya bisa jadi cerpen bukan surat. #plak

Bagi yang sudah berkunjung silahkan tinggalkan jejak ^_^


End file.
